


Heavy Heart

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Holding Hands, Pre-Slash, Set in the Prague Arc, kind of, well Hamid misses Zolf and Grizzop tries to comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Hamid has a short chat with Grizzop
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> the Romans(? we'll figure out a name) were talking Grizzop/Hamid last night so I had to write some. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hamid collapses into a chair and buried his face into his palms,” I’m sorry, Grizzop. Every time I turn around I’m still expecting to see him.” 

Hamid scrubbed his palms down his face and looked up from where he was hunched over to the goblin.

Grizzop shrugged,” It’s normal, you spent so long together it’s only natural for you to expect him to be there. But he’s not here, and I am now. You’ll get over it.” While he spoke, Grizzop had made his way over to stand in front of Hamid’s chair and hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on the halfling’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Hamid sniffed and nodded and croaked out a short,” Yeah. I’ll try to.” As he raised one of his own hands to settle on top of Grizzop’s and give it a gentle squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in the [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) 18+ discord server!


End file.
